


【鶴北】AI? ?

by alicecchu



Category: Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicecchu/pseuds/alicecchu





	【鶴北】AI? ?

公元2080年，AI普及使用的年代，科技发展早已超出想象，现在的AI不仅拥有人类的外表、特殊的技能，还有人类的知觉和聪颖的头脑，人类用AI做伴侣早已不是稀罕的事。

为了满足大众的需求，AI公司特别在这年推出了限量版的明星脸AI，就是按明星的外表做出来高度仿真AI，每个明星都只有一个，价格相当高，很多都一早被明星本人高价买掉，仅有少量流出市面，最近又有一个明星AI准备出售，出售时间提前一个月已经发出，引起了各界高度关注。

6月6日凌晨六点就是这个AI出售的时间，很多卖家一早就在电脑前准备了，结果不到0.1秒就被拍下，其他卖家也只能羡慕嫉妒恨。

“Yeah! 太好了！竟然被我拍下，看来汐恩跟我有缘。”为了买这个AI，玲叶花光了一年的零用钱，本来是家庭条件非常优渥的大学生，也只能去打工赚生活费，不过能得到梦寐以求的AI，也是值得了。听闻他得到AI的人都很羡慕，而且还劝他转手卖出去，他怎么也不愿意。

两天后，AI就送到了玲叶的公寓。他迫不及待地把盒子打开，发现里面的AI正在“沉睡”，还没开启，正当他左翻翻右翻翻，到处找开关的时候，AI突然睁开了眼睛，开口说话，“你是谁？”

“终于开启了啊！我是你的主人，以后要叫我主人哦。”

“主人？你的名字好奇怪！”

“我的名字是北川玲叶，主人的意思是你以后都要听我的，不可以背叛我！你连这些都不懂吗？AI不是什么都会，能飞天遁地吗？”

面前的AI傻傻地，脑袋短路的样子，玲叶感觉自己被骗了，买到的是瑕疵品？他马上联系卖家，得到的回复是因为这个明星本人就是憨憨的，做出来的AI也是这个样子，这才是高度仿真。玲叶非常无语，但又无力反驳，他的爱豆确实是有点憨憨的，还是个学渣。看到那个跟爱豆一模一样的脸，他还是决定把它留下来，当个抱枕也不错！

“以后你就叫汐恩了，记住哦。”

“好的，主人。能给我一点衣服穿吗？我有点冷。”

看到汐恩全身只有一条短裤，缩成一团的样子，好像真的挺冷，但AI真的有知觉吗？玲叶一边去找衣服一边在骂卖家小气，这么贵的AI衣服也不配一套，还要买衣服，幸好还有几件宽松的可以给它穿。

汐恩穿上衣服后，玲叶就要它打扫房间了，幸好这些简单的家务它还是会做，不然就真的只是一个抱枕了。汐恩干完家务以后，玲叶发现它额头竟然在冒汗。AI也会冒汗？这仿真度也太高了吧。于是只好叫它去洗澡，然而它洗完澡出来的时候只裹了一条毛巾在身上，完美的线条让玲叶看呆了，原来因为之前穿的衣服在搞卫生的时候弄脏了，汐恩就没有再穿回去。玲叶只能又找了一些衣服给他，由于他们两个身材差很多，玲叶宽松的衣服，汐恩穿起来会小一点，玲叶还是决定带汐恩出去买衣服。

在shopping mall里面，玲叶遇见了自己的同学中里空，刚好对方也带着自己的AI。

“玲叶，这是你的AI？那个独一无二的鹤房汐恩AI? ”中里空把汐恩从头到脚看了很久，满脸羡慕。

“对啊，很帅吧？”看到别人羡慕的眼光，玲叶有点得意。

“他有什么特殊技能吗？就像这种。Sky，带我飞起来吧！”中里空身边的AI从身后抱着他，飞到了远处，又很快飞回来。

“他的特殊技能就是脸长得帅！”玲叶心想：中里空的AI也太厉害了，果然是Sky。

“这是什么技能，我的Sky也很帅，每个AI都好看！”

“我才刚收到货，没有搞清楚它的功能，以后你就知道它的厉害了。”玲叶也不管中里空了，直接拉着汐恩就走。

买完衣服后，玲叶把汐恩带回家，就自己去打工了，再回到家以后，看到汐恩已经在沙发上睡着了，玲叶心想：这AI也太懒了，也不会等主人回来。他推了汐恩几下，让它醒来，汐恩睁开眼睛有点虚弱的样子，“主人，有东西吃吗？”

“吃东西？哦，你是指充电是吧？你不会自己充电吗？原来不够电了，怪不得你这个样子。你的充电口在哪里？”玲叶翻找了很久，也没找到，于是他又联系卖家，得到的答复是：AI可以吃人类食物，不用充电，每天带它出去逛一圈吸收太阳能就行了。

“你到底是人还是AI？机器也不用充电，只用太阳能也太环保了吧。”不过现在已经很晚，早就没有太阳，还是给些东西你吃吧，玲叶把快过期的泡面给了汐恩，心想着：反正是AI，也不会吃坏肚子。

折腾了一天，玲叶抱着汐恩心满意足地睡着了。

第二天早上七点钟，当玲叶还在梦里喝着一杯特大的珍珠奶茶时，汐恩就把他叫醒了，“主人，快起来！要迟到了！”

玲叶虽然醒了，但眼皮就是不愿睁开，整个人像是粘在床上，一动不动，最后汐恩没有办法，只好把他抱起来放到没有靠背的凳子上，玲叶也没办法不起来，只好去洗漱。他洗漱完走到客厅，看到饭桌上放了一些很糊的西多士，就想到这肯定是汐恩做的，AI果然不会煮东西。他随便喝了一些牛奶就准备去上学。

“主人，你不吃早餐吗？”

“太糊了！我去上学，你在家里要乖乖的。”

玲叶走到门口准备开他的飞车，可是他无奈地发现昨天忘记充电，车开不了，但他又不想去挤公车，正当他苦恼怎么上学时，汐恩把自行车推到他面前，“主人，骑自行车上学吧。”

“你怎么把这个古董拿出来，现在早就没有人会骑自行车了，这是我买洗衣机送的，我都不会骑，有什么用？”

“主人，我会骑，我载你去学校吧。”

“不好吧，坐在后座很可怕！”

“主人，快点吧，不然来不及了！”

看到手表上的时间一分一秒地过去，玲叶也只好坐在后座上，汐恩骑得很快，吓得玲叶一路大喊大叫，紧紧地抱住汐恩，他想起之前看过一部很旧的爱情电影，男主也是用自行车载着女主，电影的片段非常浪漫，但实际原来这么糟糕。当他们到达学校附近，还有不少人用手机把他们拍了下来，玲叶非常尴尬，只能躲在汐恩身后，尽量不让人看到脸。

终于在老师到达之前走进了课室，玲叶在最后一排坐了下来。前排的同学小松转过身来，“玲叶，你今天跟AI上演远古爱情故事吗？骑自行车这么浪漫啊！”玲叶不想理他，从书包拿了课本出来看。

小松还是不肯放过他，“玲叶会爱上自己的AI吗？毕竟他是跟你爱豆一样的脸。”

“当然不会！你会爱上一个抱枕或一件周边吗？这个AI还笨笨的，没有特殊技能，不太会干家务，也不会煮东西，如果不是批了我爱豆一样的皮，我早就把他卖了。”

“你这样说，它会很伤心的。”

“AI也会伤心吗？”

“你问问它就知道了，它在你身后！”

“额？你不早说！”虽然是AI，但这么站在身后，刚刚才说了它的坏话，玲叶还是很不好意思，他甚至不敢转身看汐恩。

“主人，自行车轮胎坏了，我没法骑回去。”

“你走路回去吧，自行车不要了。”玲叶还是没有转头看汐恩。

小松忍不住转过头说，“玲叶，你不能虐待AI，让他留在这里，等放学后我载你们回去。”

“谢谢你！小松。汐恩，你坐在这里吧。”看到玲叶指了一下旁边的位置，汐恩坐了下来。

……

过了没多久，老师走进课室，露出诡异的笑容，“同学们，今天有一个好消息，一个坏消息，你们想先听哪个？”

大部分人都说听好消息，于是老师又说，“好消息是今天突击考试，考得好的有特大奖励；坏消息是考得不好的有重大惩罚！”

台下的学生都叫苦连天，玲叶在暗暗祈祷，希望考的都是自己会的题目。可是玲叶看到试卷以后，就知道今天肯定超倒霉，题目都超级难，像看到了天书。正当他苦恼的时候，汐恩把做好的试卷偷偷地递到他旁边，玲叶也不管答案对不对，马上抄完，总算过了这一关。

然而，今天的难关不止这个，体育老师突然宣布要考50米短跑，玲叶的短跑速度甚至还比不过女生，又不能找人代考，想合格实在太难了。正当他垂头丧气时，汐恩跟他说，“主人，一会我在你旁边跑，你尽量跟上就可以了，别担心。”

“没用的，这个方法我试过，我就是跑不快。”

“再试试吧，我跑得很快。”

汐恩开始跑了，玲叶马上跟上，果然是AI，跑起来像一道闪电，一眨眼就到目的地，玲叶已经拼尽全力，还是比汐恩慢了一大截，心想着这次肯定不及格了，结果老师说，“8.3秒，玲叶你总算及格了！”

“老师，我旁边那位跑了几秒？”

“他啊，5.8秒！”

玲叶很开心地跑到汐恩身边把它抱住，“汐恩，谢谢你！你总算像个AI了！”

“我不是一个抱枕、一件周边了？”

“当然不是！你能不能忘记今天早上我说的话？”

“抱歉，主人！AI不能忘记发生过的所有事情。”

突然，玲叶看到一群人走到他们面前，都表示希望能跟汐恩合照，原来因为汐恩AI是第一个没有被明星本人拍下的，现在也非常有人气，怪不得他们的一举一动都有人在关注，甚至已有人在网络上写他们的故事。被烦到不行，玲叶只好答应汐恩跟那堆人拍照，但是要付款。

回家后玲叶看了今天拍照的收入，感叹道，“汐恩，原来你这么值钱，我只是把你当做抱枕，真是太傻了！”

“主人，我还可以代替你去打工，你现在不会想把我卖掉了吧？”

“当然不会哦！而且我还要在你身上做记号，你永远都是属于我的！”

于是玲叶用特制的洗不掉的笔在汐恩身上写了很多“Reito”。

“以后你叫我玲叶就好，不要叫主人了，听着好别扭！”

“好的，玲叶。”

……

汐恩代替了玲叶去打工，玲叶继续过着轻松简单的生活，很快就过去了一个月，但出现了一件事打破了他们之间的平衡。

这天玲叶照常上学，回到课室以后，小松拿出一个小瓶子，透明玻璃瓶，里面有些紫色的棉絮样物体，还太挺好看的样子。小松是班里的学霸，经常会自己发明一些有趣的小玩意。

“小松，这次又是什么发明？”

“这个可以让人睡眠质量提高，有助于身体健康，特别适合你这种黑眼圈特严重的人，想不想试一下？”

玲叶拿起那个小瓶子看了一下，觉得好像有点头晕，马上把瓶子放下，“你这个东西放了迷药吧？我看得头晕！”

小松马上收回瓶子，“都说是能让人睡眠的，看得多肯定不行，你先把它放进包里，晚上睡觉时再拿出来就好。”

“好吧，我就勉强再当一次试验品，谢谢你的瓶子！”

晚上睡觉前，玲叶把瓶子拧开一点放在枕头边，果然很快就睡着，他还做了一个奇怪的梦。梦里他去看了爱豆鹤房汐恩的演唱会，看完离场时有人告诉他，汐恩想见他，让他过去后台休息室，他看到爱豆本人后非常激动，还忍不住亲了对方，对方热情回应他，然后没多久玲叶就醒了，身边的汐恩AI还亲了他的唇，让他吓了一跳。

“你干嘛？”玲叶马上推开汐恩。

“玲叶，你刚才主动亲我的，忘记了？”

“我在梦里有亲一个人，但不是你！”

“你叫我的名字了！”

“那也不是你！”看到汐恩受伤的表情，玲叶本来也不想把话说的太绝，但就是控制不了自己。

“因为我是AI？如果我是人，不是AI，你也会这样？”

“我早就看出你不是AI！你终于承认了！你知道吧？我最讨厌就是欺骗！还骗了那么久。”本来玲叶不想拆穿，可是如果对方是人，他又怎么可能一直把对方当做AI留在身边。

“你走吧！如果是AI，确实可以留在我身边，因为AI只是机器，但一个成年人担负着很多责任，你不可能逃避！谢谢你一直以来的照顾，这段时间我真的很开心！”

“想不到这么久，还是走不进你心里，太失败了！要好好保重！”汐恩早就红了眼眶，只是用力忍住泪水。

汐恩一离开，玲叶就忍不住大哭一场，哭完以后他马上打电话给小松。

小松：玲叶，有事吗？

玲叶：小松，你那瓶子里面装的是什么东西？我做了一个奇怪的梦，醒来以后脾气特别大，还把汐恩赶走了！

小松：不关瓶子的事！它只是让你诚实面对自己的内心，证明你早就想把汐恩赶走了，我可不背这个锅哦！

玲叶：我怎么可能想赶走他！

小松：你没有安全感，觉得他不属于你，害怕有天他会突然离开，干脆自己亲自把他赶走。我分析得正确吧？

玲叶：也许是吧。他离开以后确实感觉轻松了，但也空虚。

小松：别担心！很快就会习惯了！

由于考试成绩不理想，玲叶又被罚做题目，在学校留到很晚才回公寓，一打开门他还以为走错了地方，公寓突然变得整洁如新，就连家具也靓丽很多，有好心人帮他打扫卫生、换了家具吗？不可能吧？

突然有脚步声从厨房传来，果然是有人进屋了，玲叶马上拿起棒球棍，正想自卫时，出现的是熟悉的脸。“玲叶，你怎么那么晚才回来？”

“你是谁？”虽然是汐恩的脸，但他非常肯定这不是汐恩！汐恩没有这么犀利的眼神，而且这人的态度有点奇怪。

“我确实就是你的汐恩。不信你看看这个。”这个人打开了VR投影器，立体的汐恩马上出现，“玲叶，好久不见！你不要害怕，这个其实就是你当初买的AI，最近我有事情要忙，没办法照顾你，它的功能强大，能帮你很多忙，请你收下它吧！”

“汐恩，我好想你！很抱歉当初那么对你！”

“没关系的！是我先骗了你，应该是我先道歉的，等我忙完再找你好吗？”

“好的。我会等你！”

结束通话后，玲叶径自走入房间，没有理会AI，可是AI直接开门走进房间，“玲叶，虽然我是AI，也不能这么无视，今天帮你搞了清洁，还帮你准备了晚餐，你不该说声谢谢吗？”

“洗衣机帮我洗了那么多的衣服，我没感谢过它，电车载我回学校那么多次，也不用我感谢它。你是AI之中最啰嗦的吧？”

“你怎么可以拿低级机器跟我比？我是全球最接近人类的AI，真正的价格是你购买的100倍！不懂主人为什么要把我卖给你当保姆？之前我代替他处理了很多事务，跑了好多通告，他一直把我当做好朋友。”

“好吧。既然汐恩当你是朋友，我也当你是朋友了，你叫什么名字？”面对这么厉害的AI，玲叶感觉不太自在。

“我叫小北，因为主人说他的初恋情人就是小北，你会好奇那个小北是谁吗？”

“AI也会挑拨离间？反正我相信汐恩！你有什么特别技能吗？”如果能飞天遁地，倒是可以拿出去炫耀一下。

“飞天遁地只是AI最基本技能，我会读心术哦！”小北看到玲叶惊讶的表情非常得意。“好吧，你先吃饭，等一下带你出去看看夜景。”

小北果然会飞，而且还飞得很快，他背着玲叶飞过了一座又一座楼房，最后在一个楼顶上停了下来，晚上的夜景真的很美，玲叶忍不住拍了几张。

“不用拍了，有我在等于带了一部高级DV，回去以后我可以把照片和视频都导出来。”

“这么厉害！你能导出汐恩最新的照片吗？”

“你已经贴得满墙都是了，不用再打印了吧？这么喜欢他，为什么赶走他？虚伪的人类！”

“他不属于我，他属于所有粉丝，我那么普通，他不会为我停留的。”玲叶看着天空中的星星，觉得自己非常渺小。

“他不喜欢你就不会为你做那么多事情，想那么多干嘛？”小北捏了一下玲叶的鼻子。

“就是不明白他为什么喜欢我。”之前并不认识汐恩，却得到他的喜欢，玲叶怎么都想不明白。

“我知道为什么，但他不准我告诉你，你自己去问他吧。不过他估计也说不出口。”小北又在吊人胃口。

玲叶突然想起了明天又要考试，“啊！糟了！”

“考试有什么好怕的，我帮你就行，有我在还怕什么。”

……

第二天，小北在玲叶后背贴了一个感应器，让他在考试的时候可以直接用脑电波联系他，试了一下他们果然可以像心灵感应那样沟通，玲叶觉得很新鲜，玩了一会，差点要迟到，小北只好背着他飞回学校，结果又引来了一大群人跟拍。

玲叶刚好踩点回到课室，小松又忍不住笑话他，“有个会飞的男朋友真好！”

“这个真的是AI，只是一个飞行器，什么男朋友！”

那边的小北马上用脑电波跟玲叶说，“北川玲叶，别拿我跟低级机器比！不然我不帮你了！”

“啊！小北，抱歉！我说错话了！一定要帮我哦！”

在小北的帮助下，总算过了考试这个大难关，玲叶松了一口气，正准备要回家，天空突然下起倾盘大雨。看到很多同学都开飞车回家了，玲叶才想起今天是小北把他送回学校，没有车回去，于是他默默在心里叫小北赶紧过来，等了大概十分钟，真的看到小北开着他的飞车过来，玲叶开心地走过去。

这时候，正巧小松的家人也来接他，是个跟他们年纪差不多的男生，长得很清秀。

玲叶走到小松旁边，“小松，这位是你弟弟吗？”

小松看了眼身边的男生，笑着跟玲叶说，“是我家的AI，也可以当做弟弟，他是陪伴型机器人，每天都陪着我，还能聊很多，就像认识很久的朋友。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“没有特别给他取名字，他的编号尾数是193，我就叫他193，很好记吧？”

“你也太懒了！不跟你聊了，我家AI脾气不太好，不能让他等太久，明天见，Bye! ”

“拜！”

离开小松他们一段距离后，小北跟玲叶说，“你们人类还是太虚伪！明知对方是人，还硬要说是AI，你也看出来了，也不拆穿他。”

“这就是人类跟AI不同之处吧，难得他们相处得那么好，我为什么要拆穿？小松那么聪明，他自然知道该怎么做。”就像之前他跟汐恩那样，如果不是越过了那条线，或许他们还会像主人和AI那样相处。

……

跟小北相处了一段时间，感觉它真是全能型AI，做的料理还那么好吃，害他又长胖了一点。如果不是那么拽，确实完美，怪不得之前能代替汐恩跑通告不被发现。

这天玲叶一回到公寓，小北就告诉他房间有个惊喜礼物，他马上冲到房间里，结果啥都没有，就是好端端地多了一扇门，难道说这扇门能通向隔壁的房间？住在隔壁的大叔脾气也不太好，他不敢打开门。

“小北，你说的惊喜礼物就是那个多出来的门？”

“对啊，还以为你看不到，幸好你也不瞎。”

玲叶对小北翻了个白眼，“这毫无惊喜！如果被隔壁发现还以为我是变态，你快把门封住吧，我不想被误会！”

“你不打开看看，又怎么知道不是惊喜呢？发挥一点想象力好吗？”

……

听到小北这么说，玲叶还是愿意相信它的，于是他走进房间把门打开，出现在眼前的是一个很短的走廊，走廊两边有微弱的灯光，走到尽头就是一个房门。玲叶把门打开后，看到的是一个很宽阔的睡房，床是正方形的，大概是King size，房间里面有一个很大的投影屏幕，有组合沙发、办公桌，还有浴室和卫生间。

房间用了落地玻璃窗，可以清楚看到窗外，玲叶知道这并不是他家附近，但他刚才只是走了一个很短的走廊就能到这里，那个突然出现的门就是任意门吗？可是能到别人家里又有什么用，被发现还以为是小偷，还是赶紧离开吧。想到这里，玲叶想从刚才的门离开，可是找了一圈都没找到，那个门消失了！

这时浴室里面竟然有声音，估计是人家泡完澡要出来了，玲叶赶紧躲进床底下。接着浴室门开了，有人走了出来，刚好这时候玲叶的手机响了，幸好只是响了一声，是一个小北发来的短信。

——玲叶，不要害怕，你到的是汐恩的房间，不用躲起来，出来跟他说话吧。

这时候，玲叶听到了汐恩的声音，“玲叶，出来吧，我是汐恩，我知道你在房间里面。”

听到汐恩这么说，玲叶更不好意思走出来，他总觉得是汐恩和小北合伙耍他，这么走出来肯定被他们笑话。

“玲叶，我这个房间里面有虫子，再不出来它们可能会咬你的。”

听到有虫子，玲叶马上从床底爬出来，一看到汐恩忍不住给了他一拳！“耍我很好玩？”

汐恩捂着脸痛叫一声，“嗷！抱歉！本来想给你一个惊喜，想不到会是这样，应该早些跟你说清楚，是我考虑不周。这么久没见，想不到会是这样，太失败了！”

玲叶看了一下汐恩的脸，“抱歉！我不想打你的，但这次真吓到我了，那个门怎么不见了？”

“还是在那个地方，只是隐形了，可以用遥控器控制，你看看。”汐恩按了一下遥控器，那个门果然又出现了。

“这也太神奇了！真有任意门啊！怎么就没有记忆面包？我比较想要那个。”

“记忆面包还没有研究出来，估计等我们老了才会有吧。”

看到汐恩既无奈又失望的样子，玲叶赶紧安慰，“汐恩，你瘦了很多，比以前好看！”

“你看门的时间比看我还多！真把我当爱豆吗？估计已经跑路了吧？”

“当然没有跑路！我最近还有打工赚钱，准备买你的演唱会门票。”玲叶一边说还一边抓着汐恩的手。

“别去打工了，你还是好好读书吧，演唱会门票已经给你预留了，还是SVIP座位，我希望当天可以看着你唱歌。”

“太好了！谢谢你！最喜欢汐恩了！”

“玲叶，有件事我一直想跟你说，你还记得房房吗？”

看到汐恩满脸期待的样子，玲叶突然醒悟，“那个小时候老是捏我的脸，还会咬我的房房？难道就是你？”

“就是我，你真认不出来？我当初一眼就认出你了！”

“我当时才五岁，怎么可能还记得你的脸，但房房这个人是记得的，如果不是你老捏我的脸，现在也不会这么圆，我那时候还发过誓，再见到房房，肯定会揍他一顿！”

汐恩马上走到离玲叶很远的位置，“都过了这么久，你还是想揍他一顿吗？”

这时小北突然出现，“玲叶，你的脸本来就很圆，主人只是喜欢你才捏你的脸，怎么还记恨？太小气了！”

“我都说是以前，你看我是那么小气的人吗？那时候房房虽然有捏我的脸，但对我还是挺好的。欠扁的只是你——小北！”玲叶狠狠地给了小北几拳，还是不解恨，又继续揍它！

小北看到汐恩一副看好戏的样子，忍不住说，“主人，他再这样打下去，我的反击系统就会启动了！”

“如果你伤到他，我就拿你回去销毁！你又不会觉得痛，忍一下吧！”

“玲叶，你停下来，我就告诉你一个关于主人的秘密！”

玲叶马上停了下来，“你是想说汐恩的初恋情人就是小北，小北就是我吧？”

“你怎么知道的？”

“我过来之前怕有危险，就在身上贴了感应器，所以也知道你在想什么。”

……

汐恩演唱会结束以后，又回到之前跟玲叶同居的生活，小北继续帮汐恩处理事务，但跟以前不一样的是每天早上醒来后都会给对方一个morning kiss，出门的时候也会有一个goodbye kiss。

……

番外一

我是编号20002012110929的AI小北，主人是鹤房汐恩，一个喜好独特的人类。为什么这么说呢？他从小就一直喜欢一个很普通的人类，为了接近那个人，竟然把我以相当低的价格卖给了那个人，更奇怪的是他竟然自己装AI，让我去代替他工作，但只是一个月就被发现并赶出来了。主人这么完美的人类都不好好珍惜，那个人也太笨了！

后来，主人还是不死心，要我去照顾那个人，怎么说我都是一个超级全能AI，当一个保姆也太浪费了吧。但主人的命令不能违背，我只好去执行。

到了那个人的家以后，我对他印象更差，这也太乱太脏了，虽说是一个男生住，也不能这样！我决定要耍一下他！搞好卫生、准备好晚餐以后，我特意装主人，看他能不能认出来，他还算厉害，一眼就认出来了，看来他是一个聪明的人，但又非常懒。

后来我发现北川玲叶这个人其实也非常喜欢主人，房间贴满了主人的海报，晚上睡觉也要抱着主人的抱枕，只是对自己没信心才把主人赶走。

主人花了很多钱搞了一个连接在他家跟玲叶家的任意门，我又有想整玲叶的主意了。我先把主人房间的照片都收起来，把走廊的灯光调暗，特意叫玲叶在主人泡澡的时间段过去，让他以为自己到了陌生人的家里，又把任意门隐形，让他不能往回走，果然把他吓到了，还揍了主人一拳。为了不让他继续伤到主人，我走了过去，结果被他揍了一顿，想不到他也会利用感应器来对付我，相当聪明的人类，我服输了。

番外二

我是鹤房汐恩，算是有点人气的艺人吧。我有一个秘密，就是从小一直喜欢一个人。认识那个人是在七岁那年，当时隔壁搬来了一家人，里面有个很可爱的弟弟，叫北川玲叶，我经常叫他小北，他的脸很圆、皮肤很白、眼睛超大，像个娃娃。由于他的父母都很忙，他母亲经常把他寄托在我们家，每次见到他，我都很开心。

他不多话，问他十句勉强答八句吧，为了让他有点反应，我经常捏他的脸，他开始不会反抗，后来就跟我打起来了，因为我比他大两岁，他总是打不过我，只能完全不理我。为了哄他，我经常买糖果给他，讲笑话、做鬼脸逗他，后来我们总算熟了，也成了好朋友。

有一次，天气很差，狂风暴雨、电闪雷鸣的，他非常害怕，我抱着他睡了一整晚，那晚真的非常安心。后来他开始跟我变得亲近，很喜欢抱着我。

跟他认识了差不多一年，由于他父亲又有工作调动，他们家要搬走了，后来我们就没有再联络。

当我初中开始交女朋友的时候，才发现找的都是跟小北很像的人，但她们都不是他，很快就分手了。后来我被星探发掘，做了艺人，有次在一个学校搞签售会，我看到一个很像小北的人，后来经过调查，发现那个真的是他。已经分开那么多年，他已经完全忘记我，看到我也只是把我当做普通的艺人，如果我就这样接近他，他肯定会逃避。听说有不少艺人都搞了个很像自己的AI来代替自己工作，我就有了一个想法。

我拼命地工作了几年，终于有足够的钱去订做一个像自己的AI，然后我假装把AI公开发售，通过这种方式让他买到，然后我就以AI的身份来到了他的身边。一开始他还是很相信我的，但我知道总有一天他会发现，结果一个月后被他赶出来了。其实他应该是知道我要准备演唱会才这么做吧，他心如明镜一般，一早就知道我不是AI，如果真因为我骗了他，也不会等到现在。

为了继续知道小北的信息，我让真正的AI去照顾他，还搞了一个连接我们家的任意门，谁知道因为AI的从中捣乱，他很生气地给了我一拳，幸好他并没有真正的生气。

今天，我准备跟他表白，一早我就准备好了礼物和鲜花，早早地在家里等着他。他总算回来了，看到我为他准备的东西，他还以为今天是什么特别的纪念日。

“玲叶，今天确实是特别的日子，明年的今天就是我跟你表白一周年的纪念日。”

“表白？我们不是已经在一起了吗？你还表白干嘛？”

“我们在一起了？我怎么不觉得？总感觉我们比较像室友。”虽然是住在一起，还一起睡，但他们没有情侣之间的那种亲密感。

“情侣不是我们这样的吗？”玲叶总认为现在的相处模式已经是情侣了。

“我希望我们的关系可以更进一步，所以我现在正式向你表白，北川玲叶，我喜欢你，可以跟我在一起吗？”汐恩把鲜花递到玲叶眼前。

“你好严肃！搞得像求婚一样，我有点害怕。”

汐恩突然走到玲叶面前，双手捧住他的脸就亲了下去，趁玲叶有点惊讶的时候把舌头伸进去，很强势地扫荡着，直到对方的口腔都是自己的气息才停下来。这是他们第一次deep kiss。

“这样呢？你会害怕吗？”

“我现在觉得脑子里全都是你，好神奇的感觉。”

“你喜欢这种感觉吗？”

“喜欢，但我觉得可以有更温柔的方式，等我来好吗？”玲叶抱着汐恩的脖子，轻轻地用唇碰了一下汐恩的，然后用舌头描绘着汐恩的唇，再把舌头伸进去轻舔汐恩的舌尖，汐恩忍不住用热烈地方式回应他。

结束这个吻以后，汐恩说，“你太会撩了，我快控制不住自己，以后这种方式只用在我身上，可以吗？”

“当然了！我只喜欢你！”

番外三

有一天，玲叶上学的时候发现同学小松的脖子有kiss mark，忍不住指了一下小松的脖子，“你交男朋友了？”

“怎么可能？都是蚊子盯的，你知道的，现在的蚊子多厉害。”小松说着说着脸都红了。

“你很久之前就研究出对付蚊子的药，这次是多厉害的蚊子？不会是叫193的蚊子吧？”

“你怎么那么聪明？话说回来，怎么你跟汐恩一起那么久，从来也不见你脖子会有什么痕迹？你们是柏拉图之恋？”

被小松反击，玲叶当然不认输，“怎么可能？只是因为汐恩很温柔，就不会有痕迹。”

“我看你们根本就没有那个，都同居那么久了，不是生理有问题就是心理有问题。”

……

小松的话让玲叶非常生气，玲叶一回到公寓，就马上给电话汐恩，让他早些回来。听到汐恩说就在他那边的家里泡澡，玲叶表示他也要过去一起泡澡。

跟玲叶确认关系已经一个多月，顶多就是到kiss那步，他连玲叶的身体都没见过，像玲叶这种夏天都要穿打底衣的人，汐恩本来还以为他们很久才能到“坦诚相见”那步，想不到玲叶今天能做到这样。一走进浴室，玲叶就大方把衣物脱掉，冲洗过身体后，走进了汐恩那个很大的浴缸里。汐恩第一次看到玲叶的身体，感叹玲叶虽然平时不爱运动，但一点赘肉都没有，身材还不错！

玲叶看到汐恩盯着自己的身体发呆，忍不住笑了，“很好看？”

“抱歉！可是你身材真不错！”

“谢谢！为了奖励你，我决定今天主动一点。”然后玲叶坐到汐恩身上，开始主动亲他的唇、脖子、胸前，汐恩再也忍不住马上掌握主动权，把玲叶抱到床上，拿出床头的KY……

两人都没什么经验，搞了很久的扩张终于能进入，但玲叶还是很痛，第一次大家都不是很舒服，不过彼此心里踏实了很多。第二天，玲叶醒来时发现手指上多了一枚戒指，然后手机里有很多祝福的短信，好像他快要结婚的感觉。

“汐恩，你还没向我求婚吧？怎么就给我戴上戒指了？”

“戒指也不是一定要结婚才能戴，这只是情侣对戒，我今天官宣了我们之间的关系，可能以后你会因此面对很多问题，你会不会害怕？”

“我只是害怕会影响你的事业，其他什么都不怕！”玲叶把汐恩紧紧抱着，此时此刻他才明白汐恩对自己来说是多么重要！

“又有什么能比你更重要？找了你那么多年，好不容易才找到，无论怎样都不会放手！”


End file.
